Brotherhood of Terra
The Brotherhood of Terra is a pseudo-terrorist organization that seeks to rid the human race of alien influences. It was established in 1858 C.E. by Alistair Bertrand, after he encountered an alien artifact that gifted him with greater intelligence, longevity, and strength, but also showed him the power of the aliens that made it. Such power in the wrong hands terrified Alistair, and thus the Brotherhood seeks to protect man from such creatures should they ever turn hostile. Headquartered on the world of Tabula Rasa, the organization has been fighting the "alien menace" for centuries, and the status of that secret war has been one of the most closely guarded secrets in the galaxy. History Early History The Brotherhood of Terra has it beginnings in 1856 on Earth. Its founder and leader Alistair Bertrand was riding though a forest in West Virginia during one of his regular trips, when he felt the uncontrollable urge to go in a certain direction down the path he was taking. He went off the main road and deep into forest, until he reached a cave in the mountains. He was forced into the cave, and drawn to a mysterious object that was not of human origin. The device, created by a species not of the planet, drew Alistair close to it, upon which it had him lay his hand upon it. Blasted with knowledge power beyond his conprehension, Alistair was given information of the future, and the races mankind would encounter. What was more was the fact that it also told him of the coming of a powerful race who sought to enslave mankind. Such knowledge terrified the young man, who was now stronger, smarter, and faster than any human he knew. The device was clearly something of a messenger, and was probably sent to Earth to choose someone who could prevent it, though the Brotherhood still seeks to understand why Alistair was chosen. Regardless, Alistair wasted no time in attempting to stop the unacceptable, and began searching for others who would follow him. For a time, the Brotherhood was a one man laughing stock, a young boy from Virginia preached the end of the world at the hands of "strange celestial beings from beyond Earth's realm". However, some saw the wisdom in the words of Alistar, and of these, a young slave by name of Virgil Freeman, approached Alistair to hear more. The two men worked together (Virgil escaping his slavery to do so), and went around the world looking for those who would join their crusade and attempt to prevent humanity from falling to the alien menace. The Brotherhood grew from two to fifty 1914 C.E., with such people as Dianne Delacroix, Noriko Oshira, and Jaio-Li joining the movement. Each member was brought to the "Artifact", and placed before to test their mental, physical, and spiritual endurence and stability. Each was granted special powers, and referred as family. The Brotherhood would continue to grow, begin operating in the shadows fighting alien corruption and influence whereever it was found. This would take them to places such as Nazi Germany, where they fought the Death Hunters, and recruited the now senior member Angelika Baader. Organization Category:Brotherhood members Category:Organizations Category:Brotherhood members Category:Organizations